


A la dérive

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brother Feels, Canon Era, Community: 31_jours, Gen, Illness, Illusions, Nightmares, guilty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Inédit] On peut être fort, et résister à nombre de vicissitudes de la vie. Comme la perte d'un frère par exemple, qui nous laisse seul devant l'adversité. Mais lorsque celle-ci s'acharne, on a le droit de faiblir. De se raccrocher à ce qui n'est plus. Et peut-être de croire qu'on n'est pas tout seul. A tort ou à raison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la dérive

**Author's Note:**

> Jour/Thème: 8 septembre – à contre-jour  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada  
> Note : prend place au Sanctuaire, au cours des 13 ans séparant la mort d’Aioros du début de l’histoire. Modification formelle de la toute fin par rapport à la première version ~~parce que c'était vraiment nul~~.

« Aioros, c’est toi ? »

Pas de réponse, par ailleurs inutile : sa tête retombe déjà sur l’oreiller comme Aiolia sombre de nouveau dans l’inconscience.

 

Il y a une _présence_. Quelqu’un, quelque part, là, tout près. Il entend sa respiration, perçoit ses pas, devine ses mouvements. Pourtant, il ne parvient pas à le voir. La lumière, bien que tamisée par les lourds rideaux, blesse ses yeux, et tout son corps lui fait si mal que la simple idée de sa nuque pivotant à la recherche de l’intrus lui arrache un gémissement de douleur. La maladie – une méningite a-t-il cru entendre à l’occasion de la survenue concomitante de l’un des médecins du Sanctuaire et de l’un de ses rares moments de lucidité – exerce son empire sur les misérables forces susceptibles de lui rester ; sa curiosité elle-même n’y résiste pas.

L’inconnu ne parle pas. Jamais. Il reste là, sans doute à moins d’un mètre du lit dont les draps trempés par la fièvre sont régulièrement changés, sans que l’adolescent englué dans sa demi inconscience ne s’en rende véritablement compte. Son corps perclus de courbatures est roulé avec précaution sur le matelas, on déplie le coton frais, on le déploie, on le borde avant de lui faire reprendre sa place. “On” n’est toutefois pas celui qui reste là, à l’écart, pendant l’opération et qui observe, toujours en silence.

Lorsque s’entrouvrent les paupières du jeune Lion, lourdes et douloureuses, à l’occasion d’un réveil dont il ne se rappelle rien de ce qui a pu y mener, il n’aperçoit rien d’autre que des ombres. Celles, rassurantes, de sa chambre qu’il réussit malgré tout à reconnaître. Celles plus mouvantes qu’il peine à identifier sauf à l’occasion d’une voix familière – l’un des serviteurs du Domaine Sacré ou, tiens, serait-ce Milo ? Son jeune camarade dont les inflexions outrées s’amoindrissent aussitôt, alors qu’à peine entré dans la chambre, on le chasse. Et puis, _celle-ci_. Il n’entrevoit rien du visage, étrangement sombre, et les contours de la silhouette demeurent trop flous pour qu’il les associe à un repère connu sans craindre leur altération par ses accès délirants. Tout ce à quoi il parvient à se raccrocher est la certitude que c’est un homme qui se tient là ; la carrure, large, et la stature ne laissent planer aucun doute. Quant à percevoir les vibrations du cosmos que tout être humain possède, il n’en est tout simplement pas capable. Avec l’affaiblissement de son corps, tous ses sens lui jouent des tours. Même le septième.

Alors il se plait à imaginer l’identité de l’intrus. Puisqu’il ne sait plus rien de la réalité que lui dérobe la fièvre, peut-être ce délire n’en est-il pas vraiment un ? Peut-être est-ce son frère qu’il voit se lever, ou s’asseoir, près de lui ? Peut-être est-ce sa main, tiède et pourtant glacée qu’il sent sur son front brûlant ? Pourtant, non, ce n’est pas possible : Aioros est mort. Aioros est un traître. Mais, et si même cette vérité-là n’était en fin de compte pas réelle ? Qui était en mesure de l’affirmer ?

« Aioros, mon frère, tu es revenu… S’il te plaît, parle-moi. Tu sais, j’ai fait un cauchemar. »

La paume restée sur les boucles moites s’alourdit un instant et les lèvres craquelées de l’adolescent s’arquent en un pâle sourire, comme son regard égaré se révulse :

« J’ai rêvé que tu essayais de tuer Athéna, tu te rends compte ? Et que pour cet acte, tu étais mis à mort. Et, tu sais quoi ? Je n’arrivais pas à voir ton corps, je le cherchais partout mais je ne le trouvais pas, et personne ne voulait rien me dire. C’est n’importe quoi, hein ? »

Le bras amaigri du Lion se soulève, difficilement, maladroitement, et à côté de lui, la respiration se suspend. Tant bien que mal, il réussit à accrocher le poignet près de sa tête et s’y agrippe tel un noyé :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai rêvé un truc pareil. C’est à cause de la fièvre à tous les coups ; ça va aller tu sais, je suis costaud. Bon, j’aurais préféré ne pas tomber malade, mais tu vas voir : ton petit frère est aussi fort que toi ! Je vais… vite… »

Les doigts d’Aiolia se desserrent.

« Tu peux rester encore un peu avec moi ? S’il te plaît ? Si… je m’endors… »

Son bras retombe sur le drap et son visage bascule sur le côté ; la ligne sombre de ses cils a remplacé le bleu chahuté de ses yeux.

 

Saga ne dit rien. Machinalement, il repousse les cheveux empoissés de sueur ainsi qu’il le fait plusieurs fois par jour depuis une semaine. De nouveau, il applique sur le front plissé par la douleur une compresse d’eau fraîche et esquisse un geste à l’égard de la servante qui vient de passer une tête craintive dans l’entrebâillement de la porte : non, il n’a pas besoin d’elle.

Il le regarde. De l’index, il redessine la ligne de la mâchoire pas encore tout à fait sortie de l’enfance, s’attarde sur les lèvres desséchées ; puis à son tour, à l’abri de son masque, il ferme les yeux.

 

Et lorsqu’il les rouvrira, alors peut-être que pour lui aussi, la réalité – _sa_ réalité – aura cessé de n’être qu’un cauchemar sans fin.

 


End file.
